


Paradise

by Zahiel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Idiots in Love, M/M, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zahiel/pseuds/Zahiel
Summary: En este pequeño relato, les quiero hablar de como el amor puede ser expresado de diferentes maneras y de como ese amor se pone a prueba en las partes más difíciles de la vida.Está es mi historia de amor, de mi vida junto con Viktor.-Yuuri.También publicada en Wattpad. http://my.w.tt/UiNb/yh5fup8oPC





	Paradise

– **Paradise** –

_“Tan cansado traté de encontrar un mejor camino,_  
_pero cada día es lo mismo, cada día es una lucha”._  
**_Paradise – The Rasmus_ **

 

Hay muchas maneras de definir el amor. La palabra en sí misma tiene distintas formas de ser escrita y pronunciada alrededor del mundo: en inglés es “Love”; en francés, “Amour”; en checo, “Milovat”; en finlandés, “Rakkaus”; y en español es “Amor”.

También está en japonés, donde el kanji es “愛” y la pronunciación es “Ai”. Y en ruso se traduce como “любовь – lyubov”.

En mi caso, no me interesa cómo se escribe o suena la palabra amor. Lo importante es darle un significado a partir de lo que te hace sentir, y no sólo de eso, también hay que poner atención en qué es lo que te hace vivir.

En el amor no importa la barrera del idioma, la cultura o las diferentes costumbres. Debe ser encontrado en los pequeños detalles, los bellos momentos y los grandes recuerdos; se puede hallar en el abrazo de una madre, en las palabras de aliento de un amigo, en un “buenos días” o en un “hasta pronto”.

El amor puede estar en los rayos del sol al despertar y en el último beso antes de dormir.

Yo decidí no darle un significado en concreto; el mero sentimiento habla por sí solo y no es necesario calificarlo para entender de qué se trata. Porque aun cuando el amor es todo eso que te rodea y que parece darle sentido a la vida, también es dolor y sufrimiento.

El amor es ambiguo, temerario y no conoce de límites, da y también quita, y aunque pareciera que lo hace por mero capricho, todo tiene una razón. El amor no distingue entre razas, creencias o género.

El amor es sólo amor.

Y aunque sabemos que en algún momento nos hará sufrir, a pesar de leer todas las cláusulas, aceptamos el trato. El maldito y bendito trato.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tenía doce años la primera vez que vi a Viktor Nikiforov. Para ese entonces él ya era el número uno en el mundo. Su elegancia y belleza al momento de danzar sobre la pista me motivaron a convertirme en su igual; Viktor me ayudó a encontrar en el patinaje una pasión que va más allá de las palabras y sentimientos.

Y desde entonces la Leyenda Viviente del Patinaje se convirtió en mi ídolo y en un modelo a seguir. Si hace unos años me hubieran dicho que Viktor sería la persona más importante en mi vida, no les habría creído.

Mientras veo el cielo azul reflejado en el mar, pienso en todos los retos que vencí para poder llegar aquí y dejar de ser mi propio enemigo. Tardé mucho tiempo en darme cuenta que era yo el que ignoraba a quienes me apoyan y aman desde siempre, creyendo en mi interior que estaba solo ya que no era suficiente y estaba hecho un desastre.

No fue fácil poder dejar de pensar en mi como la persona menos agraciada del mundo, aun cuando había momentos en los que peleaba conmigo mismo y esa negatividad arraigada que me consumía poco a poco, amenazando con derribarme y no dejarme levantarme otra vez.

Pero en mí también existía esa fuerza que me permitía demostrar de qué estaba hecho y lo perseverante que podía llegar a ser.

Para poder avanzar entre la oscuridad, hubo una luz que me ayudó a cruzar el túnel: Viktor. Desde que llegó a Hasetsu, siempre estuvo ahí, no sólo como un entrenador dedicado totalmente a su alumno, sino también como una persona positiva en mi vida que sacó lo mejor de mí, brindándome la confianza que me hacía falta para no volver a caer.

“Tienes todo dentro de ti, siempre has sido ese Yuri fuerte y valiente. Yo no te cambié, solamente te ayudé a descubrir ese potencial que mantenías oculto”.

Y así Viktor terminaba con las discusiones y me traía de nuevo a la superficie antes de que me hundiera más.

Por un tiempo creí que no había hecho nada por él, que Viktor se había convertido en una especie de héroe para mí y yo sólo había actuado como una víctima que no hacía nada más que sentarse a esperar a ser rescatada. Sin embargo, sin que me hubiera dado cuenta había hecho mucho por él; cambié su vida.

Viktor pasó la mayor parte de su juventud en soledad y conmigo eso se esfumó.

En aquel entonces Viktor lo único que tenía era su talento sobre el hielo y rivales que querían alcanzarlo para quitarle su lugar como el número uno. Para el mundo entero era una leyenda que siempre sorprendía con cada nueva rutina, con un entrenador que sólo exigía más de él para no caer del trono en el que se encontraba y sus compañeros de profesión que lo consideraban como un enemigo.

Había acumulado tantas victorias a lo largo de los años que en un momento dejaron de tener sentido al darse cuenta que no tenía a nadie con quién compartirlas.

Y fue ahí, en ese momento, que me enteré de lo que he hecho por Viktor, cuando sin intenciones le traje una nueva inspiración a su vida, cuando compartió el tiempo conmigo, disfrutando mi compañía, mostrándole otro mundo por completo desconocido para él, permitiendo que descubriera el amor.

Y aun cuando a veces mi propia inseguridad salía a flote y no podía decírselo claramente, yo también gracias a él, descubrí el amor. Uno que nos pondría a prueba y el cual no quería perder.

Solté un profundo suspiro aspirando la brisa salina y helada que traía el viento con el canto de las gaviotas. El cielo de San Petersburgo estaba un poco despejado, pero el frío característico de Rusia seguía presente. Me escondí más en mi bufanda y con las manos en mi bolsillo miré hacia atrás.

Viktor me observaba dejando que la brisa le acariciara el cabello moviéndolo despacio, la bufanda se ondeaba con gracia sobre su cuello y había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios de corazón.

Y esos pequeños detalles eran los que me hacían ver que el amor tenía un nuevo significado.

-¿Listo para irnos?- asentí caminando hasta donde estaba.

Makkachin corría de regreso después de estar jugando en la arena un buen rato.

Viktor me tomó de la mano dándome un beso en los nudillos donde mi anillo reposaba.

-¿Tienes hambre? Podemos pasar a comer antes de volver a nuestro hogar.

“Hogar”… Qué palabra tan extraña para hacerte sentir cálido.

Negué dos veces percibiendo un calor en mis mejillas que aparecía debido al escrutinio de su mirada aguamarina. Soltó una risita y me jaló con él seguidos por Makkachin.

Viktor hablaba de esto y de aquello, me costaba un poco de esfuerzo seguir lo que decía ya que parecía que mi mente estaba más entretenida en hacer introspección en ese momento.

-Yuuri- alargó un poco la U haciendo que mi atención volviera a él -¿Por qué me ignoras, Yuuri?

-No lo hago- el color subió de nuevo a mis mejillas.

-Yuuri- ahora usaba ese tono que indicaba que no podía mentirle.

-Perdón, yo estaba pensando en algo.

-Deja de disculparte, es sólo que me siento ignorado.

-Trato de seguir lo que dices, pero parece que hoy estoy más distraído que nunca- con mi dedo índice le pellizco la mejilla para que quite el puchero que hizo al sentirse ignorado.

Viktor a veces podía ser un niño, pero no dejaba de ser un genio.

No dijimos nada más, me dio mi espacio para volver a él cuando lo deseara, al principio tal vez no sabía cómo actuar ante estas situaciones en las que la ansiedad y mi mente tomaban la mejor parte de mí, pero con el tiempo supo entenderlo.

Al llegar a casa, a nuestro hogar, los recuerdos volvieron a golpearme.

Tenía tres años de haberme mudado a San Petersburgo para entrenar con Viktor. Él, al mismo tiempo, se disponía a volver a las pistas. En el tiempo que habíamos estado juntos, nos dimos cuenta que nos era difícil estar separados. Era por esa razón que había dejado de nuevo mi hogar en Hasetsu con todo lo que eso implicaba.

Viktor y yo no podíamos estar separados, y el querer volver a la temporada como entrenador y pupilo era la mejor excusa para estar juntos como pareja.

Pasamos por una tienda de comida donde Viktor, con una gran sonrisa, entró sin decir nada. Por un momento no supe si seguirlo o quedarme afuera. Miré a Makkachin y me hinqué frente a él para acariciarle las orejas.

Esa era mi vida, pero no sé porque razón no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había pasado en esos tres años en los que él y yo habíamos estado juntos.

Tres años viviendo en Rusia… los últimos tres meses como esposos. Sonreí ante la palabra que jugaba en mi mente en ese momento. Esposos… Yo era el esposo de Viktor Nikiforov, la Leyenda Viviente del patinaje artístico de Rusia, mi entrenador, mi esposo. Mi Viktor.

-Viktor- su sólo nombre jugando en mis labios me hacía sonrojarme y sonreír como idiota.

-¿Me llamabas?- me tomó por sorpresa escuchar su voz en mi espalda.

Le sonreí viendo en sus manos una bolsa de papel con algunos alimentos y en la otra un vaso de plástico con algo en su interior. Me lo extendió y vi que era fruta seca. Me alcé tomando el vaso, dejando que enredara su ahora mano libre con la mía. El olor azucarado de las manzanas me abrió el apetito dejando ver cuanta hambre tenía.

Viktor me conocía tan bien que sabía lo que necesitaba incluso antes de que yo lo supiera.

Llegamos hasta una banca en una plática más amena. Había olvidado por completo mi introspección para dedicar el tiempo a escuchar lo que me decía. Makkachin se recostó a nuestro lado en el piso y Viktor mantenía su brazo izquierdo sobre mis hombros mientras lo alimentaba con un palillo de madera.

Tenerlo así, solo para mí con esos pequeños detalles era suficiente para ser feliz. Solo lo necesitaba a él y esos días tranquilos para encontrar el paraíso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Amábamos el hielo. Sobre él puedes expresar sin palabras lo que sientes y piensas.

Aprovechaba los entrenamientos para sacar de mi cabeza lo que me molestaba al igual que Viktor. En más de una ocasión sentía como con su patinaje sacaba sus tristezas y también sus enojos.

Necesitábamos esos momentos como una terapia. Nos ayudaba como si platicáramos con un psicólogo todos nuestros problemas, ayudándonos a resolverlos para continuar. Para nosotros, el hielo era nuestro terapeuta y el único que nos entendía.

Por desgracia esa mañana era día libre y por más que quisiera entrenar un poco, no podía hacerlo sin que Viktor me regañara. El día anterior mi pie izquierdo se había lastimado debido a que las cuchillas no estaban bien afiladas y aun cuando no había sufrido un esguince, el médico me ordenó no patinar por dos días y eso incluía a Viktor que no pensaba separarse de mí.

Demonios. Odiaba eso, pero no tenía otra opción.

El día era claro, una tarde veraniega en nuestro departamento que habíamos comprado en el centro de San Petersburgo acorde a nuestro gusto, el departamento que era testigo de nuestra vida en pareja.

Una vida llena de contrastes.

Miraba por el enorme ventanal como el sol comenzaba a alzarse en un nuevo día. Llevaba solo una playera azul de manga larga, que me quedaba grande, y un mini short negro con los pies descalzos. Abrazaba mis piernas sintiendo un escozor en la espalda recordándome la forma tan ruda y a la vez romántica con la que Viktor me tomaba. Sentí el calor que me indicaba un sonrojo en mis mejillas.

Después de un rato, escuché su ajetreo en la cocina, al tiempo que mi memoria traía a mi mente las imágenes de la noche anterior. Una escena que ya traía en mi mente desde hacía tiempo, pero que se repetía constantemente y ahora la más reciente revoloteaba en mi cabeza.

Llevé mi mano a mi cuello sintiendo una pequeña molestia y al tocar el área no pude evitar vibrar por el dolor de un moretón en mi piel.

-Buenos días, Yuuri- Viktor llegó con una bandeja en la que traía un plato con fruta, pan y mermelada, dejándola en el lugar en el que me encontraba para después poner sobre el pequeño banco a mi lado una tetera y dos tazas.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?- su sonrisa de corazón y sus expresivos ojos me daban los buenos días.

Llevaba un pantalón de algodón azul y una bata que no se había molestado en cerrar dejándome ver las marcas que yo le había dejado la noche anterior.

Tomé una manzana entre mis dedos y, aún rojo por los recuerdos, le sonreí nervioso.

-Bien.

Comenzó a desayunar sin despegar la vista de mí, mientras Makkachin comía a su lado recostado en el piso.

Intentaba ignorarlo. A pesar de estar juntos tanto tiempo no lograba descifrar lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Esa mirada neutra indicaba que estaba pensando. El problema era que no sabía si era algo que le molesta o le divertía.

-¿Seguro que amaneciste bien? ¿No fui muy rudo anoche?

Tosí dos veces atragantándome con un pedazo de fruta ante sus palabras. No importaba lo acostumbrado que estuviera a su impulsividad, siempre me tomaba por sorpresa.

-¡Viktor!

-Solo quiero estar seguro de no haberte causado daño, creo que ayer estuve muy efusivo… Aunque no te quedas atrás, me arde la espalda.

Llevé ambas manos a mi rostro para intentar bajar el calor en mis mejillas. O tal vez para esconder mi vergüenza.

Tomé mi taza y la suya colocándolas en medio de nosotros en el espacio que quedaba entre nuestras piernas enfrente del ventanal. Las llene de té con la solemnidad que implica servirlo a tu pareja. Le extendí una a él y otra la tomé yo, con la misma ceremonia que mi cultura me había inculcado desde que sabía hablar.

-Estoy bien, Viktor, gracias por preguntar.

No dijo nada aún con su intensa mirada puesta en mí, comiendo una fruta mientras me veía beber. Y mientras lo hacía, sus palabras no dejaban de rondar mi mente, trayendo las memorias de como me robaba el aliento con sus efusivos besos mientras nuestras caderas se unían en un contacto tan íntimo como placentero.

No podía negarlo. Tener a Viktor entre mis brazos con su cuerpo caliente, la fricción de su cuerpo sudoroso a la par del mío dejando marcas con sus deliciosos labios, y sus manos explorando cada rincón de mi cuerpo como si no hubiera un mañana, era mi parte favorita de tenerlo solo para mí.

Aunque antes el solo hecho de tenerlo cerca me causaba ansiedad, ahora el pensar en tenerlo lejos me causa miedo.

Bebía despacio de mi taza, soltando un suspiro mientras lo miraba de nuevo. Sonreía divertido, dejando la taza en el banquillo junto con la bandeja y acortó el espacio para darme el beso más tranquilo y dulce que podía darme en ese momento.

-Tenemos un día libre y una casa solo para los dos, que te parece si aprovechamos el tiempo antes de las competencias, cuando no tendremos tiempo de volver a hacerlo.

Su voz ronca y susurrante me hizo de mantequilla. Me derretía recargado en la pared subiendo mi mano derecha para tocar su pecho y buscar una forma de que la habitación dejara de dar vueltas por el incesante calor que subía por mi cuerpo.

Me quitó los anteojos y me besó de nuevo de forma más demandante, acortando más el poco espacio que quedaba ente nosotros y sintiendo como sus manos se colaban bajo la playera, acariciándome.

Asentí dos veces sin fuerzas para hablar. Llevé mi mano izquierda a mi cabello lanzándolo hacia atrás. Mi mano derecha aún en su pecho sentía el latir desbocado de su corazón. Lo alejé un poco para que me viera a los ojos y relamí mis labios ante la vista de su cuerpo bien formado y sus hermosos ojos azules comiéndome, ansioso.

-Está vez yo dirijo.

-Wow.

Sonreí abiertamente robándole otro beso hambriento lleno de calor. Me puse de pie y lo jalé conmigo hasta la habitación. Si no podía sacar mis frustraciones en el hielo, mostraría entonces todo mi amor con caricias y besos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me movía sobre Viktor de manera lenta pero rítmica, escuchando como su voz escapaba en ligeros pero muy eróticos sonidos que me hacían vibrar.

Mi final estaba cerca, podía sentirlo en una burbujeante sensación en mi vientre que se iba extendiendo poco a poco por cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo. Viktor también lo notó ya que me tomó de las caderas para enderezarse hasta que quedé sentado sobre sus piernas. Jalé aire con fuerza aferrándome a su cuello, dejando que sus besos me marcaran el cuello y el pecho, mientras que con una fuerza abrazadora me mostraba por qué él era mío y yo de él.

Al final me aferré a Viktor como un sediento se sostiene del último trago de agua; bebía de sus labios sin oportunidad de respirar, sintiendo el caliente recorrido del orgasmo por cada fibra de mi cuerpo en un grito que casi desgarraba mi garganta, sosteniéndome de él solo para sentirme seguro, ya que mi cuerpo se iba con esa descarga de adrenalina que nublaba mi vista.

Mis uñas se encarnaron en su piel, no pensaba dejarlo, necesitaba aférrame a Viktor para sentirme unido a este mundo.

-Te tengo… te tengo- decía entre bocanadas de aire, jadeando y sin voz, enredando sus brazos a mi alrededor y acariciando mi espalda, dejando que las vibraciones de mi orgasmo fueran disminuyendo.

Las lágrimas de placer bajaron por mis mejillas a la par de lágrimas de felicidad. Estar entre sus brazos me hacía sentir seguro. Me faltaba el aire, pero sabía que no tenía nada que temer.

Viktor estaba ahí, Viktor jamás me dejaría.

-Te amo, Yuuri.

Con una sonrisa llevé mi mano a su rostro, quitando mechones de su cabello de plata enmarañado para poder tener mejor vista de sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Te amo, Viktor.

Y escondí mi rostro en su cuello, sellando de nuevo la promesa de que estaríamos juntos en las buenas, en las malas y en las mejores.

Los brazos de Viktor son mi paraíso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A pesar de ser una pareja relativamente estable, no dejábamos de tener nuestros días buenos y malos.

Me encontraba sobre la pista ensayando los movimientos de mi nueva rutina. En cada paso podía sentir la mirada llena de escrutinio de mi entrenador, intentaba concentrarme pero no dejaba de pensar en que tenía una presión muy grande en mi espalda ya que, si quería ganar la medalla de oro, no podía fallar. No podía perder ante Viktor.

Tomé velocidad para un triple salchow y al momento de aterrizar noté que me faltó rotación ya que caí de costado sobre el hielo.

Viktor soltó un suspiro que pude escuchar aunque estuviera al otro lado de la pista. Me levanté volviendo a mi posición inicial y antes de siquiera empezar desde el principio, Viktor se hizo escuchar a solo unos pasos de mí.

-Tienes algo en la cabeza.

-No es nada.

-Tiendes a fallar tus saltos cuando tienes algo en mente- solté un profundo suspiro dándome la vuelta para encararlo –Concéntrate, Yuuri- tenía su famosa sonrisa tranquila con la cabeza un poco ladeada.

Inicié de nuevo y cuando iba a dar mi primer salto este quedó como uno sencillo, haciéndome rechinar los dientes.

-Cinco minutos, Yuuri.

Esta vez se escuchó más serio. Patiné hasta tenerlo de frente y tomé mi botella de agua que estaba sobre la barra

-¿Me vas a decir que tanto traes en la cabeza?

-No es nada Viktor.

-Te lo vuelvo a decir, sueles fallar tus saltos cuando piensas en algo.

Cubrí las cuchillas soltando un suspiro frustrado. Caminé lejos de él y del resto de los patinadores del equipo ruso, seguido de cerca por Viktor.

-Ya sé que no soy un genio para lograr todos mis saltos a la primera- me iba diciendo a mí mismo hasta que me senté en una banca, limpiándome el sudor de la frente.

-Yuuri…

-No todos tenemos una mente maestra como la tuya, Viktor.

Alzó una ceja de forma seria.

-No se trata de mente maestra, se trata de concentración.

-Es fácil decirlo para alguien que gana el oro con facilidad.

Me puse de pie molesto, caminando hasta los casilleros. Intenté deshacerme de mi molestia pero los pasos de Viktor tras de mí sólo me alteraban más.

-No fue fácil y no me las gané por estar sentado y deprimido todo el día.

Al escuchar eso me giré molesto, encarándolo con el ceño fruncido. Eso me había dolido.

-Con que sentado y deprimido.

Se mordió el labio al verme así, dándose cuenta de sus palabras.

-Yuuri yo…

-No todos somos como tú Viktor, entiendo que tengo un problema de confianza, pero estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo y tú solo empeoras las cosas al hacerme creer que soy así de mediocre.

-Yo no creo que seas mediocre.

-Me molesta que mis saltos no me salgan, me molesto conmigo mismo y está bien si no puedo ser una leyenda viviente como tú lo eres, total, nadie espera que gane estando tú en la pista.

-Yuuri…

Comencé a recoger mis cosas.

-Me voy a casa.

-Aún no termina el entrenamiento.

-¡Al diablo el entrenamiento! No quiero estar cerca de ti.

-Yuuri, espera…

-¡Cállate Viktor! No quiero escucharte, no quiero seguir sabiendo que no me crees lo suficientemente bueno, si solo me la paso deprimido- los ojos me picaban, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento me iba a agarrar a llorar. –Creía que me entendías y ahora me doy cuenta que no es así.

-¡Yuuri basta! Por supuesto que te entiendo pero es frustrante no lograr sacarte de ese cascarón de auto compasión que te pones cuando lo único que quiero es ayudarte.

-¡No me ayudes! ¡No necesito tu lástima!- comencé a llorar.

Me limpié las mejillas, molesto, no queriendo que me viera así de nuevo. Se llevó una mano a la frente, apretando la mandíbula, furioso.

-El entrenamiento se acabó por hoy.

-Mejor para mí, no quiero verte.

-Yo tampoco.

Dio media vuelta saliendo de los vestidores. Me dejé caer en una de las bancas quitándome los patines, con las lágrimas cayendo sobre mis manos sin ánimos de detenerlas. Esperaba que nadie entrara en ese momento y me viera de esta forma tan patética.

Odiaba pelearme con Viktor, pero también odiaba que no me creyera o confiara en mí como patinador.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, solo sé que me quedé ahí en los vestidores un largo rato, con mis cosas guardadas y los ojos rojos por tanto llorar. Ya más tranquilo, repasé mis palabras, dándole vuelta a las cosas. Tal vez había sobre actuado y Viktor no tenía la culpa de que mi mente me jugara malas pasadas.

Volví a suspirar. No quería volver a casa, quería arreglar las cosas con él y pedirle disculpas por mi actitud tan infantil. Pedirle disculpas por las malas cosas que dije.

Me armé de valor y me puse de pie caminando de regreso a la pista. Había un barullo en la entrada del mismo. Arrugué la frente viendo a Yurio corriendo hacia mí.

-¿Dónde estabas Katsudon?

-¿Eh?

-Algo le pasó a Viktor- fue lo único que dijo comenzando a jalarme de la chaqueta.

Lo seguí, viendo hacia la misma dirección que Yurio, notando a Viktor en el piso con los ojos cerrados. El médico de cabecera estaba a su lado atendiéndolo a la vez que Yakov hablaba por celular.

No sé en qué momento me solté del agarre de Yurio y corrí hasta que estuve hincado a su lado.

-¡Viktor!

-Hay que llevarlo a urgencias, no reacciona y casi no respira.

Jalé aire sintiendo mi cuerpo temblar, y toda mi persona se llenó de terribles sensaciones que bloqueaban mi mente, evitándome pensar; mis manos se volvieron heladas, me zumbaron los oídos y mi corazón se me salía por la garganta.

Le tomé la mano con fuerza, viendo al equipo médico quitando a los patinadores a su alrededor.

Al ver su rostro, todo se volvió irreal. No podía entender qué estaba pasando. Lo único que lograba notar era que Viktor estaba muy pálido y sus labios comenzaban a ponerse azules. Yurio intentaba levantarme con sus manos temblando. Él estaba igual de asustado que yo, igual que todos los que veían lo mismo que yo.

El tiempo pasó tan lento y a oscuras.

No terminaba de procesar lo que sucedía, para cuando fui consciente de mí y de mi alrededor, estaba en una silla de plástico en una sala de espera, mirando a la lejanía.

“Tenemos que llevarlo a urgencias”, “Algo le pasó a Viktor”, “Casi no respira”, “¡Viktor!”.

-Yuuri- la voz grave de Yakov me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Lo miré de pie frente a mí. Era un hombre bastante mayor y su rostro siempre demostraba que estaba molesto, sin embargo, Viktor siempre lo consideró como una figura paterna. Para Viktor, Yakov era su soporte y al que siempre podía recurrir cuando lo necesitara.

Me miró sin decir nada, pero a pesar de su porte duro, lograba ver la preocupación en su rostro.

-Ármate de nuevo, Viktor va a necesitarte, sea lo que sea que le haya pasado.

Parpadeé un par de veces. Ambos sabíamos que Yakov para Viktor era el soporte en su vida pero yo… yo era su esposo.

Asentí poniéndome de pie, limpiándome las mejillas. Había estado llorando desde hacía un rato, pero era momento de ser fuerte. Debía ser fuerte.

-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo se cayó?

-Viktor jamás cae, Yuuri- su voz sonó más como un gruñido.

No entendí a qué se refería con eso.

-Volvió molesto a la pista y comenzó a girar sin intenciones de patinar realmente, cuando hace eso es porque quiere dejar salir su enojo, su tristeza o frustración, así que lo dejé, esperando a que volviera en sí. Después de un rato, se acercó a mí contándome la pelea que tuvieron… Se veía arrepentido y listo para pedirte una disculpa, pero cuando llegó a la orilla de la pista, noté que algo no estaba bien, trastabilló y después cayó como peso muerto- soltó un suspiro –Vitya jamás cae.

Quería pedirme una disculpa al igual que yo. Estuve a punto de ponerme a llorar de nuevo, pero me contuve sintiendo el apretón fuerte de un nudo en la garganta. La mano fría de Yakov se puso en mi hombro. No dijo nada más, pero agradecí enormemente ese gesto.

La puerta de doble hoja café que nos separaba de urgencias se abrió llamando la atención de quienes estábamos ahí.

-Familiares de Nikiforov.

Como rayo llegué hasta la doctora, una dama de cabello rubio sostenido en una coleta alta vestida con el típico uniforme de pantalón y camisa de color blanco. Sus inexpresivos ojos azul cielo me miraron de arriba a abajo.

-Soy su esposo.

Soltó un profundo suspiro asintiendo.

-Sígame, por favor.

Asentí mirando hacia atrás. Yakov, Yurio y Mila, quienes nos habían acompañado, me miraron tristes mientras desaparecía por la puerta.

En la oficina de la doctora, un aire helado me hizo temblar. Me había quedado solo unos momentos después de que me llevó a ahí para decirme que había pasado con Viktor; la ansiedad me hacía mover el pie izquierdo de arriba abajo, jugaba con mis manos sobre la chaqueta y había mordido tanto mis labios que ya comenzaba a partirlos. Odiaba los hospitales y que no me dijeran nada no ayudaba a mi odio a este lugar.

-Siento la demora señor…

-Katsuki, Yuuri Katsuki.

Me dio una leve sonrisa asintiendo.

-Soy la doctora Irina Koslova, neurocirujana- estrechó mi mano y se sentó en su escritorio -Siento haberlo dejado solo, debía traer estos estudios del Sr. Nikiforov.

Neurocirujana, no me gustaba esto.

-¿Qué tiene? ¿Cómo está? ¿Puedo verlo?

Negó dos veces sacando los papeles del folder amarillo en sus manos.

-Temo darle malas noticias, señor Katsuki. Según los estudios y el estado en el que llegó no podemos descartar que Viktor sufrió un infarto cerebral provocado por un aneurisma.

Se me atoraron las palabras en la garganta, había oído hablar sobre eso pero no entendía nada.

-No… no entiendo, ¿es grave?

Bajó la mirada soltando un suspiro más prolongado.

-Me temo que sí, el aneurisma es una inflamación en los vasos sanguíneos del cerebro, al reventar provoca una hemorragia que causa en el peor de los casos la muerte, en el caso de Viktor causó un infarto cerebral, lo que… lo ha dejado en estado de coma.

Jalé aire sintiendo de nuevo mis ojos picar. Había peleado con él, me había peleado con Viktor antes de que esto pasara.

-Quisiera hacerte unas preguntas para saber que esperar de su estado en los próximos días. Por el momento lo mantendremos en observación en terapia intensiva.

Ya no pude decir o hacer nada, en mi mente sólo estaba la frase “Viktor en coma”.

-¿Sabe de algún familiar que haya sufrido algún aneurisma?

-Su abuelo, pero vivió muchos años después de eso.

-¿Algún indicio de enfermedades cardiacas o del sistema nervioso en algún familiar?

Negué dos veces.

-¿Se alimenta bien? ¿Hace ejercicio periódicamente?

-Es patinador profesional, el ejercicio y la alimentación son básicos.

Asintió anotando un par de cosas sobre las hojas mientras me sumía en un silencio lleno de incertidumbre, imaginando a Viktor solo en alguna habitación.

-Probablemente esto haya sucedido por el antecedente en su familia, muchas veces este tipo de aneurismas son genéticos, ¿notó algún cambio los últimos días? ¿Dolor de cabeza? ¿Mareos? ¿Desorientación? ¿Cambios de humor?

Tuve que exprimirme el cerebro para recordar algo, algún momento o indicio de que estaba mal.

-Ayer se quejó de un dolor de cabeza, dijo que era el estrés, tomó un analgésico y durmió un poco… ¿cree que...?

-Era un síntoma de que algo no andaba bien, pero muchas veces nos tomamos cualquier dolencia a la ligera- me sonrió débilmente.

Si hubiera puesto más atención, si no hubiera pelado con él…

-Señor Katsuki, lo llevaré con él.

Me llevó por un pasillo blanco que daba a terapia intensiva. Mientras seguía los pasos de la doctora, el corazón comenzó a latirme con fuerza, me temblaban las manos y casi no podía respirar.

Mis peores miedos se hicieron realidad cuando lo vi tras la pared de vidrio, sobre una pequeña cama, conectado a máquinas, inconsciente, siendo ayudado por el respirador artificial para seguir viviendo.

Lloré apretándome el pecho al verlo así. Había peleado con él y le dije que no quería verlo. Mis últimas palabras antes de que esto pasara fueron de despecho.

Y ahora estaba ahí, consumido por la tristeza y haciendo su dolor el mío, con pocas probabilidades de que reaccionara, con la posibilidad de que jamás despertara…

Viktor, mi Viktor, mi paraíso se iba desvaneciendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fue un completo shock. La leyenda viviente del patinaje artístico estaba grave en una cama de hospital.

Los periodistas no se hicieron esperar, rodeando el hospital, intentando obtener alguna noticia de lo que había pasado y como se encontraba.

Yo no tenía cabeza para decir o aclarar nada, lo único en lo que podía pensar era que Viktor estaba muy mal y que no debía separarme de él.

Yakov se había encargado de aclarar los rumores que comenzaron a surgir, que iban desde que había muerto hasta que era un truco publicitario. Ambos me molestaron demasiado, todo por querer obtener una exclusiva con miles de vistas y agrandar sus ganancias.

No tardaron mucho en llegarme llamadas y mensajes de apoyo de los patinadores que eran compañeros nuestros, en especial de Phichit y Chris que estaban al pendiente de su estado. Mi familia también llamó y no pude evitar desbordarme en lamentos ya que me sentía culpable.

Me peleé con Viktor antes de que sufriera el ataque, le había dicho que no quería verlo.

Mi madre no dejaba de decirme que las peleas eran comunes entre esposos y que estaba segura de que no era mi culpa lo que le había pasado. Estaba segura de que Viktor reaccionaria y que todo volvería a la normalidad.

Yo esperaba lo mismo mientras los días seguían su curso.

El tiempo se volvió relativo en aquella habitación. Los días pasaban sin que Viktor mostrara una mejoría. La doctora me aseguraba que pasaría tiempo antes de que viéramos un cambio, que no era necesario que permaneciera todo el día ahí.

Pero no podía irme, no podía dejarlo solo en esa fría habitación. ¿Y si despertaba? Si no me veía ahí seguro se asustaría. Viktor era inteligente y un genio, pero no todos sabían que no podía dormir solo; Makkachin o yo debíamos de hacerle compañía para evitar que las pesadillas lo alteraran… Pocos conocían al pequeño niño que Viktor llevaba dentro.

No podía estar lejos de él, a veces solo me daba tiempo de ir a casa a bañarme, cambiarme de ropa y volver antes de que la ansiedad me hiciera imaginar las mil y un catástrofes que pasarían si yo no estaba ahí para hacer su fisioterapia o simplemente acompañarlo, hablándole para que volviera.

Y las manecillas seguían avanzando. Las semanas se me hicieron largas entre idas y venidas. Pasó un mes exacto cuando Viktor mostró una mejoría y a los tres días fue trasladado a una habitación normal, donde podía estar a su lado las 24 horas del día y sin restricciones.

La ISU se encargaría de los gastos fuertes de todo el tiempo que Viktor necesitara para recuperarse. Eso me quitaba un peso de encima y aun cuando nuestro destino como patinadores era incierto, junto con Yakov acordé que daríamos como perdida esta temporada.

Ni Viktor iba a volver pronto, ni yo planeaba separarme de él.

Y las semanas seguían haciéndose eternas, los meses siguieron su curso, las personas iban y venían. Las llamadas y regalos también.

Descubrí otro mundo en el que el miedo de perder a alguien es el constante pensamiento que te abruma. Me volví dependiente de estar con Viktor en esa incómoda cama de hospital con el sueño de que algún día despertaría y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Mi vida estaba ligada a la de Viktor, desde siempre fue así y aún en medio de esta pesadilla no deseaba estar en otro lugar.

Viktor era mi vida, Viktor era mi paraíso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El tiempo se vuelve relativo cuando la rutina maneja tu vida.

Todos los días despertaba en el pequeño sofá que había en la habitación, el cual era como mi cama, donde pasaba las peores noches de mi vida.

Al levantarme le daba los buenos días a Viktor con un beso en su frente, ya que sus labios estaban cubiertos por una mascarilla de oxígeno que contenía un tubo que pasaba por su garganta y era lo que lo mantenía con vida.

Después esperaba a que las enfermeras hicieran su fisioterapia para ayudar a su cuerpo a que siguiera en movimiento y en cuanto terminaban, Yurio llegaba sin decir mucho.

-Ya vete Katsudon, yo cuido al anciano.

Me iba en tren hasta casa, donde alimentaba a Makkachin que cada día envejecía más. Me daba un baño, me cambiaba y dejaba a la encargada de nuestra casa haciendo la limpieza.

Después volvía para ver a Yurio jugando con su celular diciéndome que no había pasado nada en mi ausencia.

-¿No te aburre estar así todos los días?

Precisamente esa vez fue que cambiaron sus palabras.

-Esto te está matando, Katsudon.

Sonreí de medio lado dejando mi abrigo y bufanda sobre el sillón. Me puse al lado de Viktor dándole otro beso en la frente.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero estar en ningún otro lado.

Yurio estaba cerca de los diecinueve, ya no quedaba mucho de ese adolescente andrógino, dejando la apariencia del Hada atrás y dándole paso a un joven bastante apuesto.

Soltó un bufido volviendo a su celular.

-Espero que cuando despierte te lo recompense, mereces algo muy grande por todo lo que has hecho por él.

Sonreí ante sus palabras.

-Cuando despierte no voy a querer nada más, esa va a ser mi más grande recompensa.

Sonrió de medio lado bajando los pies de la silla, estirándose un poco.

-Voy a ir por Beka al aeropuerto, quería saludar al anciano por su cumpleaños.

Asentí.

-Es un gusto tenerlo de visita.

-Es mi invitado, Katsudon, no lo olvides- cerró la puerta tras de sí.

A pesar de la rutina y de vivir con la incertidumbre de tener a Viktor enfermo, agradecía la frescura que traía Yurio. Eso me mantenía con energías para enfrentar cada nuevo día sin importar qué tan difícil llegara a ser.

A pesar de que Yurio dijo que Otabek venía de visita por el cumpleaños de Viktor, no fue hasta que recibí una llamada de Chris diciéndome que iría a visitarnos, que recordé que en tres días más sería 25 de diciembre, el cumpleaños de Viktor. Y lo celebraría estando inconsciente.

Habían pasado ya cinco meses desde que cayó en coma y no me había dado cuenta ya que mi mundo cambió radicalmente.

Al día siguiente Otabek llegó con Yurio. Su presciencia había logrado que el joven Plisetsky se comportara de forma más dócil, aunque no dejaba de ser como un gatito arisco.

Estuvimos platicando un largo rato sobre sus rutinas y lo bien que les había ido en la GPF. Otabek había ganado su segunda plata y Yurio llevaba una buena racha con dos medallas de oro.

Me sentía orgulloso por ellos, por haber logrado tanto en estos años y me dio un poco de nostalgia no haber podido participar en este Grand Prix, pero no quería separarme de Viktor, no quería competir sin él.

En medio de la plática, el ruido incesante en las máquinas que indicaban los latidos de Viktor nos asustó; se volvieron arrítmicas y el monitor marcaba números rojos. Viktor comenzó a convulsionarse, creo que grité diciéndoles que pidieran ayuda mientras me quedaba a su lado con el corazón en la garganta, presa del miedo de que le estuviera pasando algo grave.

Viktor no dejaba de moverse desesperado, parecía como si se estuviera ahogando.

Estábamos en el pasillo que daba a su habitación después de que nos corrieran para atenderlo. Me quedé mirando el corredor esperando a que el miedo desapareciera. Al mirar a mi izquierda Yurio estaba con la capucha de su sudadera cubriéndole el rostro, como clara muestra de que no quería que lo viéramos, mientras Otabek, con rostro neutral, se quedaba a su lado sirviéndole de apoyo.

A solo unos días de su cumpleaños y pasaba esto.

No dejaba de girar el anillo en mi dedo en clara muestra de nerviosismo, sintiendo el peso del de Víctor en mi cuello que caía en una cadena, para mantenerlo cerca y devolvérselo a su tiempo.

La doctora Koslova, con paso decidido, se acercó a mí. Acorté la distancia casi corriendo hasta ella que traía un rostro sereno que no supe interpretar.

-Buenas noticias, Yuuri, Viktor está mejorando. Los estudios muestran actividad cerebral importante que, aunque siga inconsciente, es una gran esperanza de que pronto logre despertar.

-Entonces por qué… ¿por qué se movía de esa forma?

-Se estaba ahogando con el tubo, eso es porque puede respirar por su cuenta- y me sonrió.

Sentí un gran alivio al escucharla decir eso que no pude evitar abrazarla. Había sido la mejor noticia en días, era como si me hubieran quitado un peso de encima.

Expandí la noticia de inmediato, todos estaban felices por saber que Viktor había logrado una mejoría y para mí era un alivio que hubiera solo un tubo transparente en su rostro que lo ayudaba a respirar.

Cuando estuve a solas con él, antes de dormir uní mis labios a los suyos en un sencillo beso. Lo abracé poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho, esperando porque pronto despertara y me dejara ver sus hermosos ojos aguamarina. Extrañaba ver ese brillo tan característico en ellos, como los de un niño que descubre el mundo en cada día.

Que Viktor estuviera avanzando en este largo camino a la recuperación, era parte de mi paraíso también.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el cumpleaños de Viktor no se hicieron esperar las muestras de afecto.

Su habitación se llenó de arreglos que sus seguidores le hicieron llegar. Iban desde globos de muchos colores, flores y hasta peluches en forma de caniche.

Chris junto con Otabek nos hicieron compañía a Yurio y a mí, al igual que todo el equipo ruso junto con Yakov. La habitación se llenó de gente que acompañaban en una fecha tan importante a Viktor en clara muestra de que deseaban que se recuperara.

Me encontraba feliz de ver que a pesar del tiempo que se sintió solo, creyendo que todos eran sus rivales, en realidad logró forjar lazos de amistad que lo rodeaban en este momento. Personas de buen corazón que no deseaban nada malo para nosotros, sino todo lo contrario.

Y al lado de Viktor sosteniendo, su mano y mirando a todos ellos platicando en medio de sonrisas, supe que esto también era parte de nuestras vida, que también era amor.

El amor de parte de nuestros amigos también era parte de mi paraíso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Año Nuevo llegó sin ningún cambio.

De cierta forma me sentí un poco decepcionado de no ver progresos en Viktor después de que su evolución mostró mejorías antes de su cumpleaños.

La doctora pedía paciencia, había dado un largo salto en solo unos meses cuando otros pacientes no muestran nada durante años.

Me pedía paciencia que al parecer ya no tenía.

Mis días en medio de la rutina volvieron y mi ánimo decayó demasiado. Las semanas siguieron corriendo siendo las mismas. No culpaba a nadie, solo a mí mismo por creer que todo volvería a la normalidad pronto.

Me estaba cansando de esto, de ver inerte a Viktor frente a mí y dejar que el miedo de olvidar su voz diciendo mi nombre me consumiera. Tenía miedo de que el tiempo me borrara de su interior.

-Oi, Katsudon, ¿estás bien?

No le respondí, simplemente no podía dejar salir mi frustración. Odiaba a todo y a todos, al mundo y a la vida por ser tan cruel; a mí por no ser más que un observador; a Viktor por no haberme dicho que se sentía mal; odiaba no haber hecho cosas y haberme perdido otras tantas.

-Te estoy hablando, ¿no me escuchas?

-¿Qué quieres, Yurio?

-Tsk, veo que no estás de humor.

Solté un bufido sin mirarlo. La ventana mostrándome el cielo azul era más entretenida.

-No molestes, Yurio.

-¡No me llamó Yurio, tazón de cerdo!

-¡Ni yo me llamó tazón de cerdo!

Nos miramos furiosos, uno frente al otro, como si estuviéramos listos para brincar a la primera provocación.

Él fue el primero en hablar.

-Tu actitud pasiva comienza a cansarme, saca ese coraje que traes, enójate, grita, llora, haz lo que te haga falta antes de que te venga matando.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tú sabes de lo que hablo, fingir que no pasa nada no traerá a Viktor de vuelta, pero guardarte todo no lo ayudará tampoco, ¡pelea, Yuuri! ¡Pelea aunque sea contra ti mismo!

Nunca me había llamado por mi nombre y eso me había confundido más que sus palabras.

-Deja de ser egoísta, no eres el único que extraña a Viktor- se puso la caperuza de su sudadera y salió dando un sonoro portazo.

No volvió ni al día siguiente.

Sus palabras bailaban constantemente en mi mente diciéndome que me había auto compadecido de mi todo este tiempo. Haciendo memoria no me había dado cuenta de lo que sufrían los demás por la falta de Viktor, en especial Yurio, quien había estado ahí todos los días, compartiendo conmigo la ausencia de quién tal vez era un modelo a seguir.

Me di cuenta tal vez un poco tarde.

Esa noche me rompí por completo ya que no podía más con la incertidumbre de saber si Viktor volvería o no, de si funcionaba lo que hacíamos por él. No estaba seguro del futuro y eso me aterraba.

Y los meses volvieron a pasar, pero fueron mucho más llevaderos.

Dejé de aislarme del mundo y de ignorar mi alrededor.

Decidí no dejar a Viktor de lado pero también pelearía contra mí mismo, contra el miedo que me daba dejar a Viktor solo un par de horas. Para marzo volví a la pista y todos me recibieron con una gran sonrisa.

Volver al hielo había logrado que mis frustraciones y penas fueran más fáciles de sobrellevar.

Y entendí lo que Yurio quería decirme con sus palabras.

Pelear no significaba pelear a palabras y golpes con cualquiera; pelear era enfrentar el día de la mejor forma para poder sobrevivir, reír, llorar o gritar. Desahogando así las penas.

Me hacía falta eso y abrir mis ojos al presente, a que sin importar la angustia que sentía por Viktor también debía ver por mí. Debía seguir adelante porque de eso se trata la vida en pareja, de estar juntos pero jamás perderte a ti mismo.

Y gracias a eso el tiempo sin Viktor dolía menos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En esa época del año en Japón los cerezos estaban floreciendo.

El viento en primavera movía las copas de los árboles logrando que una lluvia de color rosa bañara las calles y parajes.

Era un espectáculo maravilloso que Viktor había presenciado una vez y había quedado tan maravillado que esperaba volver el siguiente año para casarnos en esa fecha tan especial.

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo en el onsen de mi familia en una reunión que unió a nuestros familiares y amigos. Fue bajo la tradición japonesa y la rusa, juntando así ambas culturas mientras los cerezos en flor bailaban dando el espectáculo más romántico que pudieron darnos, pintando todo de rosa mientras Viktor y yo cerrábamos nuestro lazo, volviéndonos uno.

-Feliz aniversario, Viktor.

Ya no dependía de un respirador, pero odiaba que su piel estuviera tan pálida. Sus mejillas sonrosadas habían desaparecido por completo y podía notar como su cuerpo estaba delgado y frágil. Odiaba verlo desvanecerse con el tiempo, pero ya no dependía de nosotros. Hacíamos lo necesario por él y parecía que no importaba.

-Te extraño mucho, Viktor.

Makkachin lo extrañaba tanto que ya no podía ni levantarse. Todos nos vimos afectados por su ausencia de alguna forma; Chris había dejado de competir desde la temporada pasada y y mi futuro como patinador era cada vez más incierto.

Aún seguía yendo a la pista de patinaje, pero sólo a despejar mi mente. Ya no había rutina ni entrenamientos. El rosa de los cerezos se hacía cada vez más pálido.

-Te extraño demasiado, Viktor.

Le bese la frente y le dije que volvería en la tarde. Necesitaba recordar lo que era estar enamorado de nuevo, recordar cómo fue que nos unimos y nos volvimos uno. Necesitaba a nuestro amigo, el hielo, para no volverme loco por la tristeza de cumplir un año de ser esposos.

Me deprimía el solo pensarlo, por eso debía patinar.

Y ahí estaba ahora, inmerso en crear una coreografía sin sentido, pero que servía para mantenerme cuerdo. Agradecía que Yakov me dejara hacerlo si no, ya me habría vuelto loco desde hacía tiempo.

-¡Oi, katsudon!- Yurio de nuevo había vuelto a la normalidad- Tu teléfono no deja de sonar, es del hospital.

Abrí los ojos, espantado. Patiné lo más rápido que pude hasta la orilla para tomarlo. No me di cuenta de que estaba temblando hasta que vi que no podía contestar.

Tenía miedo de que algo malo hubiera pasado.

-Bue…bueno.

No estaba listo para las palabras de la doctora en cuanto respondí. Creí estarlo pero sólo me llevé una decepción al verme colapsar de rodillas en el hielo mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Todos estaban a la espera de que les dijera que había pasado, y supongo se imaginaron lo peor al verme romper en llanto de esa forma.

La voz de Yurio temblorosa fue lo que me hizo saber que no era un sueño.

-Katsudon, ¿qué pasó?

Y casi sin aliento y sin fuerzas para levantarme del hielo respondí.

-Viktor… Viktor despertó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El camino al hospital me pareció el más largo de toda mi vida desde el accidente de Viktor.

Casi volaba por los pasillos intentando llegar con mi corazón en la mano a la habitación que había sido nuestro hogar los últimos nueve meses. Me costaba trabajo respirar y los pasillos se me hacían más largos de lo normal.

Llegué casi sin aliento al fin y sin más abrí la puerta.

La doctora y una enfermera estaban ahí, al lado de Viktor. En cuanto me miró me dio una sonrisa sincera y de inmediato se acercó, tomándome del hombro.

-¿Cómo está?, ¿qué pasó?

-Despertó hace un rato, pero volvió a dormir. Tranquilo, Señor Katsuki, es normal en estos casos. Le hicimos estudios para saber más de su estado.

-¿Está bien? Dígame, por favor.

Me llevó hasta la silla que estaba a su lado y me sentó despacio mientras veía a Viktor sereno sobre la cama con menos aparatos conectados a él.

-Debes de mantener la calma.

Uh oh.

-Efectivamente, la respuesta cerebral mejoró mucho, lo que lo ayudó a reaccionar. En cuanto notamos que despertó comenzamos a hacerle las pruebas de rutina y por desgracia no respondió a ninguna.

Fruncí el ceño,

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-El infarto cerebral dejó secuelas graves… Los estudios muestran que el daño se extendió a gran parte de su cerebro- bajó la mirada- No reacciona a estímulos y aunque parece que escucha, su cerebro no termina de procesar la información, por lo que no responde.

Tragué en seco. Me quedé sin habla y lo voltee a ver. Viktor había despertado pero no como él mismo.

-No sabemos si será temporal o permanente, pero por ahora…- suspiró no sabiendo cómo continuar.

La doctora Koslova me ayudó a explicarles a los demás lo que había sucedido. No me quise separar de él ya que Viktor a pesar de todo, me había dado el mejor regalo de aniversario de todos.

Volver a ver sus ojos.

Esa noche despertó, entre abriendo sus ojos y cuando lo noté no pude evitar llorar de nuevo de alegría y alivio. Los sentimientos se me atoraron en el pecho de formas que jamás podré explicar. Estaba tan inmensamente feliz que ignoré todas las palabras de la doctora y me puse a hablarle como si de un cuento se tratara.

Le besé los labios sin que me respondiera y lo abracé tan fuerte que hasta me dolieron los brazos.

Viktor había vuelto… Y mi paraíso brillaba de nuevo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De nueva cuenta la noticia se expandió como reguero de pólvora y me vi envuelto de cientos de reporteros cuando volví al hospital después de descansar un poco en casa. No respondí nada intentando llegar a las puertas de vidrio del hospital.

Se arremolinaron a mi alrededor causándome ansiedad, y de no ser por Otabek y Yurio que me ayudaron a salir de ahí, seguramente habría sufrido un ataque de pánico.

En medio de un comunicado se informó del estado de Viktor a todo el mundo. Un estado que nadie terminaba de entender.

Todos estábamos extrañados. Viktor tenía sus ojos abiertos pero miraba fijamente hacía el techo. No se movía, no hablaba, solo parpadeaba como reflejo natural y a veces ni parecía hacer eso.

La doctora nos explicaba que su cerebro no terminaba de hacer las conexiones necesarias para lograr cada una de las funciones que el cuerpo humano hace estando sano, por lo que me vi envuelto en una nueva encrucijada.

No necesitaba asistencia respiratoria, al parecer su cerebro si podía hacer eso pero nada más. Las demás funciones quedaban obsoletas. Era extraño pero en sus palabras decía que eso tal vez sólo era muestra de que en un tiempo volvería a reaccionar y a responder, tal vez hasta hablar y moverse.

Pero para que eso sucediera, tal vez pasarían meses, incluso años.

Tres semanas después de que Viktor despertó lo llevé a casa.

Y no fue fácil.

Desde el primer día me vi resolviendo problemas que jamás creí que tendría: moverlo en una silla de ruedas que soportaba todo su cuerpo, cargarlo para recostarlo en la cama, alimentarlo por medio de una sonda y limpiarlo.

De nuevo mi rutina cambió. La ansiedad de una vida entera llena de esta incertidumbre y el deseo de que Viktor me hablara al menos, me llevó a platicar con mi madre, intentando mantenerme con los pies en la tierra antes de que mi mente me hiciera creer que no podría con esto. Y que al final del día lo vendría matando por no haberlo acomodado bien.

Lloré de nuevo y creo que grité con Makkachin estando al lado de Viktor, gimoteando porque no lo llenaba de caricias mientras le daba lengüetadas esperando a que su amo le hablara. Me tomó una llamada de más de una hora para volver a mis cabales y mi madre, con su infinita paciencia, me daba de nuevo las fuerzas que me harían falta para enfrentar esta dura prueba del destino.

Y el tiempo pasó y cada día aprendía cosas buenas. Cada día agradecía que Viktor tuviera sus ojos abiertos indicándome que estaba vivo. Cada día agradecía que estuviera ahí conmigo.

Cada día era una batalla ganada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una tarde de verano tomé una decisión.

Desde hacía tiempo había pensado en que llevaría a Viktor a su pista de hielo en San Petersburgo, aun cuando Yakov no dejaba de regañarme porque era una mala idea. Pero estoy casi seguro que se debía a lo incomodo que se sentiría al tener a Viktor ahí, ya no como el pupilo que entrenó durante años, sino como un ser inerte.

Me tomó tiempo decidir qué era lo mejor. Tal vez si veía a los patinadores en el hielo algo en él lo haría reaccionar. Después de todo el patinaje era su vida como lo era para mí.

Al final decidí que no era una mala idea ya que a mí me ayudó a reducir el estrés y a mejorar mi ánimo cuando estaba inconsciente.

Fue así que preparé todo, desde el transporte que nos llevaría hasta el permiso de Yakov para que estuviera ahí tan solo un momento.

No negaré que fue algo incómodo cuando el equipo ruso me vio llegar con Viktor. El lugar se llenó de un silencio pesado, dejando todo en un estado petrificado. Ni quienes estaban en la pista se movían por miedo a romper la tensión que se había creado.

Todos miraban a Viktor que seguía con la mirada fija hacia el frente, sin expresión, en la silla que lo ayudaba a moverse.

Sin importar que lo hubiera vestido con un abrigo color negro y su bufanda verde adornando su cuello, su cabello corto bien peinado y sus labios de corazón hidratados, no se podía ignorar su piel traslúcida y su cuerpo delgado.

Los segundos me parecieron horas, inmerso en ese tenso silencio que cuando Yurio lo rompió con sus patines deslizándose por el hielo me hizo saltar por lo extraño que sonaba.

-Hasta que apareces, anciano- todos lo voltearon a ver como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza sobre los hombros- Ya hacía falta que vinieras y pusieras un poco de orden a este lugar- se recogió el cabello sosteniéndolo con una liga que llevaba en la muñeca, ignorando olímpicamente a todos a su alrededor –Si no haces algo pronto, batiré todos tus records, te lo advierto.

Sonreí.

Sonreí de auténtico alivio al ver que las palabras de Yurio trajeron a todos a la realidad y volvieron a lo suyo mientras Mila, Georgi y el resto de los patinadores se acercaban a saludar a Viktor.

-Gracias- susurré hacia Yurio por lo que hizo por ambos y creo que vi una sonrisa de medio lado adornando su rostro.

Al final del día y cuando el sol comenzaba a caer me encontraba un poco cansado al lidiar con las personas, pero estaba feliz por haber logrado que algo fuera diferente.

Le pedí a Yakov que me permitiera estar en el lugar después de que todos se fueran. Necesitaba la pista solo para mí, para poder relajarme un poco. Renuente, al final accedió con la condición de que no me quedara hasta tarde ya que los de limpieza debían de dejar lista la pista para sus entrenamientos al día siguiente.

El sol entraba por los altos ventanales en un rayo de luz naranja que se reflejaba en el hielo, dando la sensación de que todo era muy cálido a pesar del frío que hacía.

Había pasado un año ya desde aquella pelea que habíamos tenido y que de cierta forma había conllevado a que sucediera esto.

Justamente ese día se cumplía un año desde que Viktor había caído inconsciente y desde aquel entonces no había un solo día que no le pidiera perdón.

Porque yo sí quería verlo siempre a mi lado, lo quería siempre junto a mí.

Suspiré colocándome los patines, abrochándolos sin prisa. Me puse de pie acomodando a Viktor en la entrada de la pista para que tuviera una mejor vista de lo que tenía planeado hacer y, despacio, me quité la sudadera dejándola en la barra junto con las guardas de las cuchillas.

Me hinqué frente a él para que su mirada inexpresiva no me perdiera detalle.

-Jamás apartes tu mirada de mí, mírame a mí y solo a mí- le besé los labios y me enderecé.

Antes de dirigirme al centro de la pista con mi dedo índice toque su remolino y le di un beso en el cabello.

Tomé un poco de aire y comencé con la rutina de Yuri on ice.

Fue la primera rutina que hicimos juntos, la primera en la que expresé todo mi amor, fue una declaración de amor, una muestra de afecto y cariño.

En cada secuencia de pasos, en cada giro y salto le demostraba a Viktor que ahí estaba yo esperando a que volviera. Le decía con cada desliz en el hielo que no importaba cuánto tiempo le tomara en volver, yo siempre estaría ahí para él.

Viktor era mi paraíso, Viktor era mi primer amor… Fue mi primera vez en muchas cosas, y el último también.

Extrañaba cuando me despertaba en las mañanas, la forma en que alargaba mi nombre en sus labios, su cuerpo tibio junto al mío a la hora de dormir y los besos húmedos al despertar.

Extrañaba sus abrazos de sorpresa y la paciencia con la que me enseña hablar en ruso.

Extrañaba como peleaba pacíficamente con Yurio y como me sorprendía cada día con una nueva locura.

Le decía todo eso mientras en la rutina, mis lágrimas nublaban mi vista y con agilidad, destreza y el enorme esfuerzo que me costó poder clavar el flip cuádruple, lo volví a hacer sólo para él.

Porque así es la vida, un campo de batalla en la que cada día te pide que sigas esforzándote, en la que cada día te pide que des todo de ti para recibir una recompensa que hará tu corazón explotar de felicidad.

Di las últimas vueltas y extendí mi brazo izquierdo hacia Viktor. Con mi mano derecha en mi corazón dejé que el llanto me inundara por completo.

Amaba a Viktor, tanto que dolía.

Recuperé el aliento, limpiándome las mejillas, y para cuando llegue frente a él no pude evitar jalar aire con fuerza y llevar una mano a mi boca.

Lloraba. Viktor estaba llorando.

Una solitaria lágrima bajaba por su ojo izquierdo… Una perlada gota de rocío que se posaba en sus pestañas plateadas para terminar su camino por su blanca mejilla.

Me hinqué de nuevo frente a él, tomando la lágrima con mi pulgar para ver como una nueva nacía para hacer lo mismo.

-Viktor- susurré tomando sus mejillas para que su rostro estuviera a mi altura y sus ojos se conectaran con los míos.

Mi corazón se agitó con violencia cuando me vi reflejado en ellos.

Solté el llanto desde mi corazón, rebosante de felicidad cuando vi en ellos el brillo de la emoción al reconocerme y como estos me seguían según mis movimientos.

Ya no eran inexpresivos y fríos, había calor en ellos.

Viktor al fin me miraba a mí y sólo a mí.

Lo besé con todo el amor que pude expresar en ese momento. Vi como cerró sus ojos para poder sentir mejor la muestra de cariño que le daba. Al separarme un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

Un año entero desde que casi perdía a Viktor y en ese momento lo estaba recuperando.

-Te amo, te amo- no dejaba de repetirlo mientras me dejaba caer en su regazo, abrazándome a su cintura porque quería seguir apreciando su calor, porque no sabía que hacer al sentirme aliviado de que nuestras batallas al fin habían llegado a su fin, trayéndonos la tan ansiada recompensa que da el trabajo duro.

Y aún no terminaba.

Apenas estaba dejando de llorar cuando algo cálido tocaba mi cabello.

Alcé un poco mi rostro de inmediato, para sentir toda su mano en mi cabeza, acariciándola delicada y temblorosamente. Me desbordé por completo y lo miré sintiendo la felicidad al poder tocarme.

Tomé su mano con las mías y lo besé hasta cansarme. Hasta que sus labios dibujaron una media sonrisa en su boca en forma de corazón. Hasta que si pulgar acariciaba el dorso de mi mano.

Sabía que aún había un largo camino por recorrer, pero en ese momento, ahí frente a la pista de patinaje que nos unió, ahí con mi mano sosteniendo la suya con el símbolo de nuestro amor, supe que no quería estar en otro lugar.

Este era mi paraíso terrenal.

Viktor era mi paraíso.

**Author's Note:**

> Segundo Fan Fic que hago y no pienso detenerme aquí...
> 
> Gracias por leer.
> 
> Mi cuenta en Facebook: Zahiel McHak :3


End file.
